Kamen Rider Phi
by Subaru Taiyou
Summary: Many children chosen from a young age to pick up the rider gears and begin a quest to save the world that only they can do. My take on Kamen Rider Faiz.
1. Birth of An Eternal Friendship

"There." the brown haired boy said as he looked at a blonde girl right next to him to inquire something.

"Alright then. Samuel, put this motor in the back of the truck." the girl said as she picked up her PDA which read 100% and started showing different schematics.

"Samuel....." the black haired woman said as she began choking back tears, "Why aren't you going in. The truck is almost ready."

"Anyway, where is your stuff?" the boy dubbed Samuel asked as he started looking for her suitcases.

"I'm not going." the woman said.

"But....But.....Where am I going? I need you to help me with my suit. You have been my operator for three years and now I am getting a new one? Who is it?" Samuel said.

"It is that girl over there." the woman said as she pointed to the blonde woman.

"Sarah? That sappy happy go lucky girl?" Samuel said as he laughed.

"Yes." Sarah said in her usually happy tone, "I am your new rider suit operator."

"What! That girl doesn't act like she can do anything. She is just too nice and doesn't make me feel right." Samuel said as he crossed his arms.

"She is the one who gave you your cicone parts. She is the one who saved you multiple times! So stop treating her like ****." The woman said.

Samuel receded as he began choking back tears, "Can, I at least know your name?"

"It's Trinity." Trinity said as she began chuckling, "We have such a close bond only after three years."

"Trinity eh? I wanted to call you Mama when I first met you. But, I will always see you as my mom and as my closest friend.

"Guys...." Sarah said silently.

Trinity hugged Samuel as they both cried and they held each other tight.

"You…..make…..me….happy……Mo……..Mom." Samuel said in between tears.

"Me too. Now don't cry……Before you make me cry too." Trinity said.

"Guys stop the love fest. GUYS!" Sarah shouted loudly.

"What?" Trinity and Samuel both inquired.

"3,000 bio signatures of cicones are on their way here. They are pretty strong too." Sarah said as she began typing madly on her computer.

"No.....it's begun." Trinity said as she began contacting someone, "I am calling in another rider."

"Come on! I have been handling these mother******* myself. Why do I need help?" Samuel asked.

"Just shut up and go into the field." Sarah said angrily as her eyes became a cross between dark blue and gray.

"Whoa. What's happening?" Samuel inquired.

"Her supressed cicone is coming once she senses the 3,000 bio signatures. They are making her slowly revert to her cicone form. Fortunately, because I was born cicone and have restraint and have been able to calm myself down. Go into the field....You will see a rider coming through the sky." Trinity said as she began typing madly.

Meanwhile........

"What! Over 3,000 bio signatures of cicones!" a teenage boy said as he began stressing out.

"You have to go there Max. Another Kamen Rider is on his way." the woman said.

"What? Another Rider? I thought I was the only one Opsilia." Max said as he began thinking.

"Don't worry, he is probably just as strong as you. He is…..He is…..Kamen Rider Chi. He is waiting for you to fly over there." Opsilia said as a red light began flashing on the computer screen.

"What? A blue cicone flashing red? That's weird." Max said as he pulled out a white belt with a phone of the same color scheme except with a circle in a middle lined with purple.

"A High Level cicone in Crystal City. How?" Opsilia said as she began pondering all of the possibilities.

"I am going to Crystal City." Max said.

"Ok. Initiating Manual Control of the Rider Armor." Opsilia said as she began typing madly on the keyboard.

"3-1-5." the phone announced as Max dialed the numbers.

"Let's go Psy driver." Max said as he put on the belt part of the Psy Driver and threw the Psy Phone into the air.

"Awaiting Completion." the Psy Phone announced loudly.

"Rider Change!" Max said as he caught the phone and put it in the belt.

An armor of the same motif materialized on Max's body as he opened his eyes and the jetpack appeared on his back.

"Complete." The completed belt said.

"Entering Aerial Mode." Max said as he pressed a button and he began flying.

Samuel was on his Chi cycle as he saw Crystal City up ahead. As he was about to make it toward the city a lot of eggs were surrounding the border. The eggs began to crack and new cicones came to be. Usually one would say birth is beautiful but cicone birth was anything but beautiful. As the eggs slowly cracked the cicones internal workings would come first, then the exoskeleton, as the exoskeleton joins the body the nearest human host is taken for a host body until the baby cicone is suitable for battle.

"Goddamn!" Samuel said as he began swerving at the thousands of cicones swarming about his motorcycle.

Max had been in a steady airflow and was about to reach Crystal City when he saw a boy in trouble. Max frowned and sighed as he turned off his jetpack and began fighting off the cicones.

Max said, "You okay?"

Samuel said, "Yeah, I didn't need your help. Trinity……where is the Powers Building?"

Max said, "That's my target too!"

Samuel said, "Shut up!"

Max laughed and said, "You couldn't handle them."

Samuel clenched his fists and said, " Wanna try me?"

"Actually, I would. But, I have an unfair advantage." Max chuckled.

"What advantage!" Samuel said as he wrapped the belt around his waist, "Cicone Scum! You are working for the cicones!"

The Chi gear said, "9-1-7.…..Awaiting Completion."

"Rider Change!" Samuel said as he put the phone in the belt.

"Complete." The gear replied as armor was encasing Samuel's body.

"Now, I don't have to hold back!" Max said as he brought out two small swords and geared for battle.

Samuel said, "Let's go!"

Samuel leaped up into the air as he pulled out his Chi Edge and began spinning in the air. Before long he pressed the Enter button on the Chi Phone for Full Charge.

"Full Charge." The Chi Phone said.

A golden ray of light was sent down paralyzing Samuel as Max came in for the final blow.

Max screamed, "Rider Kick!"

Max suddenly dehenshined and fell. As he was falling toward the ground Samuel was freed. Samuel activated his jet pack and caught Samuel. He put Samuel down on the Chi Cycle and began to activate his jets and the autopilot on the Chi Cycle.

Opsilia said, "Trinity told me that he was almost out of cicone blood and he should have some in his bike under the seat. Once you get to the Powers building inject Samuel with the syringe. Also, good job exercising your restraint, if you let loose someone might have noticed. Remember, you both are working together."

Max said, "I knew that we were partners. Anyway once he henshined I knew he was Kamen Rider Chi. I just didn't expect him to be such an *******."

As they reached the border again Machiavelli shot the cicones and the cicone eggs. As they entered the city the borders were put up again. Machiavelli sighed a sigh of relief as he entered the Powers Building with the bike. As Samuel was waking up he had a scar on his arm.

"What the hell is this?" Samuel asked.

"More cicone blood…..you needed it. There is a huge scar on your hand so don't overexert yourself." Max said as he dehenshined.

"What are you doing here?" Samuel inquired as he stood up and collapsed.

Max quickly ran at blinding speed to help Samuel up. Samuel stood up with the help of Max's hand.

Samuel smiled and said, "Well, thanks. Now, I can finally work on the teleporter to bring Sarah here. I hate her but she is our new operator."

Max said, "Wait, we have a new operator?"

Samuel said, "Yeah, now help me with this teleporter."

Max said, "We need the Spatial Rend Crystal."

Samuel said, "This one is dead. But, I know where we can find one."

The new team was slowly walking in a cave filled with crystals.

"Wow." Samuel said.

"This is what makes this Crystal City…..The Crystals of course." Max said, "Now the one we are looking for is right this way."

Max and Samuel began trekking through the dangerous cave.

- - - -x- - -

A man with a darkened face on a throne said, "Send the bison cicone to Crystal City.'

Another woman went and said, "Yes, my lord."

A smile slowly curled up on the man's face. The bison growled and walked out of the throne room. The bison was in a room filled with purple crystals.

The woman said, "Spatial Rend Crystals. Nature's gift to us cicones. Begin Trinoluminescence Teleportation."

All of the crystals rubbed against each other as a Spatial Rend was opened.

The bison walked through the rend as the portal was closed.

- - - -x - - -

Samuel said, "I'm tired. Lemme sit." Samuel began dabbing the place that was bleeding until the bleeding stopped.

Max ripped off a piece of his sleeve and tied it to Samuel's arm, "This should hold."  
Samuel said, "Thanks brah."

Max said, "No probs."

They continued walking through the cave. Eventually, they reached the Spatial Rend Crystal room.

Samuel went for the crystal and said, "I got it!"

Max said, "Be careful. Anybody else using a SRC (Spatial Rend Crystal) might be brought here instead of their desired place of landing."

Samuel said, "W'ever."

Samuel reached his hand out. As he touched the Crystal a portal began to open. Samuel grabbed the crystal and smiled. As he tripped he fell into a deep chasm. A spacial rend opened blowing Samuel into a wall with Max left to fend for himself against the ugly creature that came from the other portal.

"GRRRAGGHH!" The bull cicone said as it charged toward Max.

Max braced himself and ran at an almost supersonic speed at the cicone as they crashed and Max was sent into the wall. Max stood up and began clenching his fists. Max ran toward the cicone and punched him with his left hand, then his right hand, then his left hand at top speed.

Max said, "Dammit!" As his punches were being caught by the buffalo's hands.

Max grabbed Samuel and ran toward the cicone. The bull cicone ran toward the pair. Max jumped on the buffalo's back carrying Samuel's limp body.

"It's slipping!" Max said as he used both hands to grip Samuel.

Max rubbed the crystal against the other crystals on the wall. A spacial rend was opened as the buffalo ran inside of it. Max grabbed two more SRC and rubbed them together. The buffalo came back charging at the pair as Samuel stood up.

"You…..You *****!" Samuel said as a silver sword appeared in his hand.

Samuel picked up the sword and ran toward the cicone. He jumped up and slashed the buffalo vertically. Samuel smiled at his friend.

"Thanks." Samuel said as he trudged inside of the Rend.

"Your Welcome." Max said as he walked inside of the Rend with the crystals.


	2. The Boy with a Tale to Tell

**Chapter 2: Time Twist**

"So, do you like your cicones shaken or stirred?" Samuel said.

"Actually, I like them sliced and burnt to a crisp." Max said as he slashed a cicone to bits.

" Let's cut the small talk and get to the battle." TK said as she shot at Spikes.

----------

"Beth, catch!" Todd said as he threw an American Football at Beth.

"Too slow!" Rob said as he caught the ball before Beth and began running.

"I am not becoming a monkey!" Beth said as she jumped on top of Rob and the trio laughed.

"That was fun." Todd said as he sat down on the grass.

Beth suddenly began coughing blood and Rob ran inside the small cabin behind the trio.

"Take this and get inside the small plane." Rob said as he threw Todd a briefcase.

Todd ran inside the plane but as he looked back he saw Beth morphing into some kind of a monster, "Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" Todd said as he pulled out a jackknife.

"We are your friends." Beth said as Rob helped her inside the plane.

"Just get inside and I will explain the story." Rob said.

Todd went inside the house put a laser in the back of his pants and walked inside the plane.

"Liftoff." Rob said as he took the plane off the ground.

"Alright, I better get some answers." Todd said as he took the laser out, "Where are my friends? Who are you? What are you? Where are we going?"

"We are your friends, we are Beth and Rob, we are cicones, and we are going to a friend." Beth said as she struggled to stand.

"Show him." Rob said as he gave Beth the thumbs up.

Beth turned into a cicone with shoulder blades and said, "I picked you up and took you home when you broke your arm."

"You are Beth." Todd said.

"I helped you make your first laser." Rob said as he showed the scar on his forearm.

"You are my friends. But what are you? Who is this friend we are going to?" Todd said.

"We will show you once we land." Rob said as he put the plane on autopilot.

"Just sleep." Beth said as she went to sleep.

"I will try." Todd said as he opened a cot and lie down with his laser in his hand while keeping one eye open.

"Hopefully, he will step up." Beth said as she held the briefcase.

"He needs to." Rob said.

"But, he is quite young for this and is only a child. I fear for him." Beth said as she looked at Todd's body.

"Go to bed Todd," Rob said as he pulled a curtain.

"I can't." Todd muttered under his breath.

-----------

"Ahhhh! Damn you." Spikes said as he ran toward TK.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Max said as he brought out two swords to block Spikes.

"Thanks!" Tamera said as she jumped from Max's shoulders to shoot at Spikes when a small cylinder opened.

"Go for it." Max said.

"Full Charge." the delta gear said.

"Rider Kick, Delta!" Maylene said as she kicked through Spikes and the Delta character showed as he burst into bits.

"Hah!" Samuel said as he slashed at a cicone and ran at Claws.

"Die!" Claws said as he tried to kick Samuel.

"Full Charge." The Chi gear said.

"Rider Slash!" Samuel said as he slashed Claws and the rest of the cicones dissipated with him.

"Awesome work TK." Max said as he dehenshined.

"Not to bad yourself hotshot." TK said as she dehenshined smiling at Max.

"What the hell am I, walking meat?" Samuel said as he boarded his motorcycle.

"Yeah, you kind of are." The two said as they boarded the motorcycle and went back into their hideout through Spatial Rend Crystals.

"Nice job Tamera and Maxwell. I loved the teamwork." Theta said as Trinity nodded.

"I think you did a very good job Samuel." Sarah said.

"Shut up whore." Samuel said as he sat down in his bed,

Opsilia said, "We need to train you three."

-----------

"Seems like if you want something don you have to do it yourself." Hyde said as he stood from his throne.

"No, let me master." Maryam said as she left the room.

"If you fail me, the consequences will be severe." Hyde said.

"Snake Cicone, I summon you." Maryam said as she brought a pair of small tabs and put it on the back of the cicone.

"These will help you fight at your full potential, my own invention." Maryam said as she sent the cicone off.

----------

"Alright guys. Here are the directions to my training island. It would be better is you went on foot. SRC have a bit of trouble putting your whole body in one piece on the island at a time." Theta said as she sent them off.

"Alright then. Seems like we are off!" Max said as he opened the door for TK.

"How thoughtful." Cicone TK said as she went close enough to kiss him, "I don't know what the human in me thinks is in you."

"Whatever." Samuel said as the door was slammed in his face, "What the hell!"

----------

"Wakey-wakey Todd," Beth said.

"Beth, be softer on the human me." A cicone said in Todd's place.

"Todd, I haven't seen you in years." Beth said as she hugged Cicone Todd.

"You must, and absolutely must have him learn how to work with me. Head for Niro Island." Cicone Todd said as he slept off and turned back into human Todd.

"Heading for Niro." Rob said as he turned the plane to go towards Niro Island.

--------

"The name of the island is Niro Island." Samuel said.

"Why is it called Niro Island?" Tamera said.

"From what I hear, one of the first cicones named Niro Thompson owned the island and used it as a safe haven for cicones and it is now a training ground." Max said.

"You are so smart." Tamera said as she smiled at Max.

"Stop the lovey dovey stuff." Samuel said under his breath as he fired up the boat.

-----------

"Where is the group going?" Hyde asked.

"To Niro Island." Maryam said as she bowed.

"I will follow the three riders." Hyde said.

"I will follow the small aircraft flying to the island." Maryam said.

"Kira." Hyde said.

"Yes Master Henry?" An Asian woman said.

"Go to Niro Island and spy on the riders for me. Direct their movements." Hyde said.

------------

"Let's see who comes on this island." A girl said as she held up a delta driver, "Hope my heart can stand it."s


End file.
